


Sunday Candy

by marereign



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marereign/pseuds/marereign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mare Reign love came in unexpected ways. She definitely didn't see it coming with one of her best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello USA

"Mare come here!" A very familiar raspy voice calls out to me. I shift around in my bed opening my eyes slowly.

"Let me sleep" I say groggily. I grab my pillow slamming it over my head .

"C'mon lazy pants. We have a morning practice"

"Alex no. I just got in from Madrid last night. Sleep is calling me" She walks towards me with her hands on her hips giving me an 'are you serious' look.

"Well too bad. Most of the girls haven't seen you yet so get up and get ready to practice" Did she just hit me with a pillow? What? I closed my eyes for a second my god.

"Alex! Baby horse i'll get up if you so kindly get me a cup of coffee" She whacks me again.

"No need, Syd is on her way up with three cups." I groan now understanding that she's convinced me. Coffee is way way way too important and just plain delicious to past up. I'm half Brasilian and Portugues so I definitely know why i love coffee so much.

"Al, get me shorts and a tee shirt please" I beg still in bed as comfortable as can be. She nods willingly and goes in my suit case grabbing a pair of soccer shorts and a shirt. 

A knock on the door surprises us both. I shrug my shoulders not knowing who it is. Wait.  
Syd was on her way up with coffee. It's my coffee!

"Got it!" I yell running to the door excited. I open it sleep slightly disappointed.

"Tobin, you're not Syd with my coffee" I frown actually upset. It's surprising the effect coffee has on me. 

"Mare!! You're here! Why didn't you text me? We could've hanged last night" She yells at me. I cross my arms giving her the look that baby horse gave me earlier.

"Tobs i got in at 11 last night. I would've called but I knocked out the second i got here. We'll see each other all month anyway for the Olympics. Don't worry i got you baby boo" I laughed playfully winking at her. Don't worry i do it everyone. Even to my boys at Real Madrid. They're quite a handful.

"Yeah us Jersey girls gotta stay together"

"Yes you're right. But i do love my Californian so very much" I turn around blowing a kiss to Alex. She plays along grabbing the "kiss" and winking.

"Mare you have to hurry. Breakfast is in ten" Alex looks at her watch. 

"I'm not very hungry" I laugh. 

"You're not practicing without food" Syd walks in with three cups. I gasp excitedly and run over to her. 

"Syd! You're such a life saver! Thank you so much" I give her a huge hug whilst grabbing a cup.

I take a sip moaning. My eyes close appreciating the deliciousness of coffee. I take another sip before placing my cup on the nightstand. 

"Mare, i think I'm going to look around later. Wanna come?" The tanned girl sitting on my bed asked. 

"We'll see Toby. Lex where are my clothes that you threw at me?" I ask shouting. 

"Check you bed" I think she's in the bathroom. 

I look around as she said and oh. They're right there. Wow. 

"Mare so how was Madrid?" Tobin asks laying down.

"So good. We won Champions League this year and I can't even explain how i feel." 

"Sweettt. I saw. Nice penalty by the way" I laugh thinking about the final. "It was nice wasn't it?" I giggle. 

By now Alex has come out of the bathroom and i walk in with my clothes. I make sure to look the door. 

I rip of my shirt and turn my body looking at the mirror. There it was. My entire side was covered in bruises. It was disgusting. I shake my head grabbing the new shirt placing it over my heard carefully.

I slowly take down my pants cringing at the black and blue on my hip. The finger marks are still there. I grab my shorts putting them on whilst bitting my lip.  

"M, we're leaving." Syd said from the other side of the door. 

"I'll meet you guys down there" My voice came out cracky. 

Once the hotel door was shut i walk out of the bathroom grabbing my sneakers and putting them on. My ankle is still a little sore but thats okay, i can still practice. I swear male soccer players are just so brutal my god. 

\----------------------------

"Is that my munchkin?" I walk into the dining area with my head down focusing on my phone. 

I look up with the biggest smile on my face. 

"Kells, i missed you so much" I say into her neck hugging her tightly. I'm only a few inches taller than her. 

"Me too munchy, me too" She steps backs smiling. Soon the rest of the players come over.  
They've been her for 5 days already. I've been in Madrid still celebrating with my team. 

I get greeted with warm welcomes and smiles and oh so many hugs. Kelly stays next to me the entire time and grabs my hand once they all leave and drags me to the seat next to hers. 

"Did you get taller munchy?" She looks at me poking my rip. I slightly cringe in pain. 

"Maybe you just got shorter Kells" I laugh sitting in my chair. 

My phone vibrates from underneath me. Its a text. I'll answer it later. 

"So have you been able to have James fall in love with me yet?" She jokingly asks. I think.

I gasp laughing and slapping her arm playfully.

"Kelly! He has a wife and daughter!" I giggle. A man places a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me. I thank him quickly. 

"Yeah and? He can still love me on the side" She gives that "duh" face. 

"I'll make sure to tell him you said that" I laugh taking a bite into my eggs. 

My phone vibrates again distracting me from my very playful friend. I sigh picking it up and reading the two texts. 

Toby-Hey what was that earlier?  
Toby-Meet me in the bathroom. 

I look up confused trying to seeing i can find that big ol smile of hers anywhere. No luck. I excuse myself from Kelly and stand up walking to the bathroom. 

Once i get there i see Tobin and Press sitting on the sink looking at me. 

"Hey guys. Whats up?" I ask shutting the door. 

"Are you okay Mare?" Press asks concerned. I scrunch my eyebrows confused. 

"I'm not sure I understand" I cross my arms. 

"Mare we saw the look on your face after Kelly poked you. Whats wrong?" Tobin asks. 

"It was a ticklish spot and i don't like being tickled" I say slightly annoyed at the fact that they're catching onto me. 

"Thats not a look you give when you're tickled" Press says. 

"Guys I'm fine" I say grabbing the door handle. A hand grabs my arm turning me back around. 

"You're not leaving until you tell us whats wrong. We're worried Mare. Earlier you went into the bathroom to change. Mare you never go into the bathroom. Ever. For the last ten years you have never went into the bathroom to change into your practice clothes. And suddenly you did. Somethings up." Tobin says looking directly into my eyes. Her voice is filled with so much emotion and concern and it's actually worrying me. 

"Unbelievable" i mutter absolutely annoyed. "I'm not doing this. I get that we're teammates but i don't have to tell you every thing about my life" I say firmly. I go towards the door handle once again and exit the bathroom swiftly. I shake my head walking back over to kelly. 

"You good?" She turns her head away from Hope who was on the other side of her. 

"Peachy" I angrily take a bit of my toast. 

I shouldn't be as annoyed as i am. 

My toast didn't deserve to be eaten so angrily.


	2. Early Mornings

Im not a fan of early morning. But of course my beloved roommate, baby horse, just loves waking me up earlier than my alarm. Now I'm not complaining because chances are i will press snooze and keep sleeping but i really enjoy my sleep.

So i usually find my self in the same position all the time arguing with Alex at 7 in the morning.

"Lex leave me alone" I groan into my pillow. I shut my eyes again trying to return to my sleep.

Theres no response from Alex. That's weird. She always argues back with me.

My head lifts up slightly confused.

"Lex?" I sigh pulling the covers off of me to sit up. My long t-shirt has risen all the way up.

"Well thats nice"I mumble to myself standing up stretching. 

Three knocks on the door startle me quite a bit.

"Coming" I rub my eyes waking myself up a little bit more.

I open the door smiling tiredly.

"Mare, hurry up and get dressed. We're going shopping" Dunn says to me excitedly. Alex and Kell is right next to her laughing.

"Do i have to?" I say like a toddler.

"Yes, now go get pretty" Kell pushes me back into the room and shoves me in the bathroom.

"Kelly what about my clothes?" I stick my head out yelling. 

"I'll choose something, don't worry" She says excitedly. Next thing i know she opens up mu suit case.

"Kell, nothing too much" I cross my arms leaning against the door frame.

"Mare, i said don't worry about it." I groan walking back into the bathroom and begin to brush my teeth and wash my face.

She walks in with jeans and a cropped off the shoulder type. Hmm not so shabby kells.

"Kells not that shirt please" I say handing it back to her.

"Just wear it" She shoves it back. But i give it right back to her.

"Kelly no"

"Mare yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Kelly! I cant wear it" I look down and away. She sighs listening to me. She walks back over to my case and grabs a black t-shirt with "NJ" in the front. 

"Thank you" I playfully wink at her and she groans smiling.

I shut the door to the bathroom and quickly change into the clothes. The jeans are ripped and light-wash. The t-shirt is slightly skin tight.

Sometimes I'm thankful for being Brasilian because i got blessed with wide hips and a butt.

The clothes Kelly picked out definitely accentuates my hips. I never really wearing anything to bring attention to them. 

I open the door to see Kelly, Tobin, Crystal, and Alex on the bed sitting down.

Well, Crystal was dancing. The other three were recording.

"Oo look at that hot tamale" Dunn says walking over to me still dancing.

I laugh dancing along with her to the loud music off her phone. One Dance was playing.

Soon Kelly and Alex get up to join us but Tobin continues sitting down recording. I let go of Crystal and walk over to her.

"C'mon Toby. Let's dance!" I giggle grabbing her hands pulling her up. She bites her lip but falls through anyways. Tobin only slowly shakes her hips lifts her hands with mine.

We all just let loose for a while before we leave to go explore. It was our day off, we should have some fun.

"Guys, lets go" Alex says loudly. I nod grabbing my sandals and putting them on.

"Crystal can you grab my phone real quick? It's next to the T.V." She nods grabbing it but she stops. She has a confused look on her face and slowly hands me the phone.

I look at it whilst biting my lip.

Jace-I'm coming to visit. Be at the ally across the street at 8 AM.

I look on top of the screen seeing that its 7:45.

"Hey you guys have to go without me" I say still looking at my phone.

"M, are you still with Jace?" Crystal whispers next to me.

"Yea" I lie.

"Aww why? You have to go" Alex says sadly responding to my comment before.

"We'll go some other time yeah?" I say to try to brighten up her mood. "Go have fun! Don't rely on me! Drink a coffee for me" I say laughing.

She nods giving me a hug.

They all walk out the door. Tobin was the last to leave. She stayed in for a second. 

"Are you alright?" She grabs my left hand holding it. I gulp slowly nodding.

"I'm fine Tobin. I just have to meet up with someone today" I say taking my hand back.

She nods looking down on me and gives me a quick hug before leaving my room. 

\------------------------

The hot breeze hits me as i exit the hotel.

I cross the street quickly walking to the very small and discreet ally. It's barely even visible if you walking down and look ahead.

I turn taking a breath and walk in cautiously.

"Hello princessa" Jaces' strong Spanish accent comes from around the dumpster. Ew.

"What do you want Jace?" I ask putting my hands in my pocket.

"Oh you know exactly what i want Princessa. I want you to be mine again." He walks towards me. I put my hand up gesturing him to stop.

"You hurt me so badly and you have the nerve to think that i will ever take you back. You mist be fooling yourself" I shake my in disbelief.

"You don't have a choice in this matter" He says angrily getting a little too close for comfort.

"It's my life. I think it do." My teeth grit together.

His jaws clenches and i can tell he's getting upset.

He grabs my wrist tightly pulling me behind the dumpster.

"You're going to he mine and we're going to be the happy couple everybody wants to be. Do you understand?!" He yells bringing his other hand to my neck holding it tightly.

"We were never happy!" I spit in his face but he only tightens his grip.

"So put on a god damn show! You are mine" He says pushing his lips against mine. I don't kiss back wanting to throw up.

"Get off of me" My eyes tear up as he starts to go down my neck. He still has a tight grip on it.

"Why would I deny myself this body?" He says biting my earlobe.

"Because this is rape and from i know when we were together, you're better than this" A tear escapes my eye.

He suddenly stops and steps back but he wont release my neck.

"We will meet again" He says one last time before leaving me alone.

I gasp tears coming down my eyes. My neck is sore and there's a clear hand print on my wrist.

Sliding down the wall i cry and just cry.

Only one thing is on my mind right now.

Just one thing.

Coffee.

I need coffee to get my head wrapped around this.

My phone rings from underneath me. I pick it up without looking at the caller.

"Hello" My voice cracks crazily.

"Mare is that you? Where are you?"It was Ali.

"Ali I'm fine. I'm coming back now" The lump in my throat grows once again. "Actually Ali, I'll be back soon. " I say one final time hanging up on her before she has a chance to say anything else.

I stand up and give myself a little shake. I wipe my tears and search for the nearest library on my phone. Its only two blocks down.

I walk out that ally and begin my way towards the library.

\--------------------------------

I walk in breathing the smell of books. It's filled with people of all ages. Teens, adults, seniors and children. It was truly a heart warming sight. The library itself was quite large. The shelves went up pretty high and they were filled with so many books.

I walk to my favorite section of a library- fiction. I grab one of my favorite books, Legend. Taking a seat on one of the couches on the side, i begin reading.

\----------------------------------

I don't think i realize how quick time passes when i read a book. I grab my phone looking at the time.

"Oh My God" It was six in the evening. I read four entire books. They keep my mind off more important stuff.

I silently curse to myself, picking up the books and placing them back on the shelves.

I look at my phone reading the texts and seeing all the miss calls from the team and staff. How come i didn't hear any of these? 

I jog out the library and run down the two blocks to get to the hotel.

I'm so not ready to hear Kelly and Alex freaking out in my face.


	3. Unexpected Moments

The first thing I see as I walk in the lobby is bright silver head women holding her head in her hands. 

I walk up to her slowly, "Ash?" The concerned look on her face immediately disappears once she saw me. 

"Where have you been? I almost lost my mind" She grips me tightly in a hug. She steps back taking a look at me.

"I lost track of time. I was busy, I'm sorry" She shook her head bringing me into another hug. 

"You didn't answer calls or respond to texts. What was so important?" 

"I was at the library and honestly just lost track of time." She nods listening to my words but slowly stopped looking at my neck. Her hand reaches up slowly touching to what I believe to be a bruise of a hand. 

"Who did this to you?" She pulls me to the side and asks me angrily. 

"Nobody worth worrying about" I hold my bruised wrist which was a bad move because now she stares at that too. 

Ash steps away putting her hand over her mouth. 

"Mare?" Her voice cracks.

"Ash please don't worry about this. I've got it handled" I hold her hand reassuring her.

"I can't even imagine how Tobin is going to react when she sees you" Ash rubs her forehead. We start walking towards the elevator to go up to our rooms. 

"What do you mean?" I press the number 4

"She went crazy when you didn't come back. I've never seen that side of her. Not even Alex or Kelly were as crazy. Ali was probably the closest to Tobin. It took so long to calm her down." 

"Did it now?" I wink totally ignoring the Tobin thing. 

"You're avoiding the important stuff" 

"Noooo. I just don't want to think about it right now." She was right. Tobin has been a little more concerned with me than usual. 

The elevator door opens before she can reply. I grab my keycard from my back pocket and nervously walk to my room.

She grabs my arms pulling me back. 

"M, I swear to god if I ever find out who did this to you, best believe I will beat the hell out of them." She tells me firmly. 

I say one last thing before entering my room. "Thank you" 

\---------------

"She's here" I walk in hearing the the warming voice of Kelly. I step in closing the door behind me. Slowly, I begin walking to my bed not really making eye contact with any of them. 

I quickly change my mind and instead speed walk to the bathroom hoping they didn't see any of my bruises. I shut the door behind me making sure to lock it.

"Holy shit. Those are massive" I poke my neck gently. 

"M, I swear to god if you don't come out right now and talk to us, so help me god I will knock down this door" Kelly bangs on the other side. 

"Give me a sec" I poke it again laughing this time. I can't believe that fucking asshat did this. I'm actually fuming right now. The finger prints were extremely visible and very easy to point out. It was definitely hard to say that I wasn't choked.

"Mare! Get your cute speedy ass out here!" Now that was Alex. She wasn't the one to curse so maybe I should stop looking at my neck and walk out there. 

And as I say I walk out looking at them. 

I was expecting a lecture or maybe a few yells but instead I got bombarded with a huge hug with Alex and Kelly.

I noticed Tobin didn't stand up nor did she even look my way. She just had her hands together under her head looking very angered. 

"I swear if you ever do something like that again, I will never let anyone get you coffee" Alex cries standing back. I look at Kelly waiting for some crazy remark. 

She didn't even say anything. All she did was the same thing as Ash. Stare at my neck. Honestly even if it was only two people today doing this, i'm already sick of it.

"Kells?" She shakes her head tears brimming her eyes. She continues to stay silent. 

Soon Alex begins to do the same. Now both of my best friends are crying because of some stupid asshat and his cruel violence. 

All I can do right now is glance towards Tobin to see her not only holding back her tears but crying angrily. 

She stands up with her hands in tight fists. She angrily kicks the bed and walks over to punch the bathroom door. 

"Tobin stop" I walk towards her with my hand out. The other two begin to stop crying and they stand back watching the scene in front of them. 

She shakes her punching the door again. Thankfully she didn't hit too hard where it would create a dent on the door or hurt herself.

"Alex, Kelly get out" Tobin says under her breath. I look behind me seeing that they grabbed each others hand and walked out. Im pretty sure they're going to Kells room. 

She puts her forehead against the wall and just stands there. She doesn't move to look at me. She's not saying anything and it's worrying me. I'm expecting to get yelled at from what Ashlyn said earlier. 

"Tobin?" I begin walking towards her. 

She turns her head looking at me with sad eyes. 

"I-I can't even explain to you how I felt when you went awoll. The emotions that went through me I can't even explain" I nod walking closer to her. 

"I knew something was wrong. Since you've been back. I knew. And I Still let you go out there by yourself without any idea who you were going to see" She begins again. This time she pulls my arms slowly and holds me between the wall and her. 

Her hot forehead was placed against mine. 

"If I went with you, you wouldn't be so hurt right now" A tear slips out of my eye unwillingly. 

She constantly glances towards my lips. Tobin has never done this. I have never done this. 

She slowly lowers herself towards me but does nothing yet. 

"I could've prevented this" She says one last time. 

She lowers her head one last time and kisses my cheek ever so slowly. 

I lift my hand up wiping away the small tears that are surrounding her eyes. 

"It's not your fault. Please don't ever blame yourself for my mistake" She shakes her head placing her hands on the wall and putting her head between the crook of my neck. 

I can't lie, it was a bit painful due to my bruises.

We stand there for a while. 

But something very unexpected happens. She kissed the base of my neck freezing me in my place. 

There were tingles in the base of my stomach that I haven't felt in a long time. 

Slowly, she made her way up and stops at my jaw. 

"You made me feel something that I haven't felt in so long. I went crazy today" She looks up and by now I'm pretty sure my cheeks are beat red and filled with tears. 

"Tobin please" I say not sure what exactly I'm begging for. 

She brings her lips extremely close to mine but not letting them touch. 

"Not now" She kisses my forehead and backs away from me slowly. 

I wipe one of my stray tears and nod. 

"I have to go" She says not making eye contact.

My heart beats extremely fast as she begins to walk, "Goodnight Tobin" She looks back before exiting and stares at me with watery eyes and nods. She closes the door softly after her and just leaves me in a room alone in my thoughts. 

"What just happened?"


	4. Truth or Dare

We landed in Brazil a few hours ago. The team and staff left the morning of the next day. It was exciting. I had so much family in Brazil that was coming to our games.

Tobin has been avoiding me this whole time. I was kind've surprised to catch a few of her glances towards me throughout the days.

It was awkward to say the least. She's been spending a lot of time with Christen. It's hard to over see what's happening between them. It was obvious that they might have a thing for each other. But then again if they did, then what happened between us two? Either I'm over thinking it or she really stacking up on girls. 

I've been spending most of my time with Ash and Ali. Kelly still can't look at me without being reminded of my bruises. I completely understand her reaction though. If i saw a bruise on her i would be furious. But the silent type of furious where I can't even make eye contact I'm so upset. 

Right now the team and staff are back from the very delicious dinner. Everyone kind've settled in their own room getting ready for tomorrow's practice and then game the day after. 

At this hotel I was rooming with Pinoe which was very exciting. She always brightens my mood. Unfortunately she went to Haos' room and left me all alone. It was quite the day the least. 

I only had some music playing in the background. 

Being alone was tiring, I need someone to hang with. And i have just the person. Crystal Dunn. AKA my girl. I leave my room in my pajamas which were my Egore ones. Short shorts and am oversized long sleeve with Egore in the front. I walk out my room, phone in hand, and walk five doors down which i think was Crystals room. 

The door was open when i got there so i just walked in. Most of the gals left the door open when we're all here. Just incase somebody needed someone or something. 

I walk in and I'm quite surprised at the sight in front of me. 

Crystal, Alex, Kelly, Christen, Ash, Ali, Kling, Moe, Whit and not surprisingly, Tobin. Just my luck. There were all on the floor sitting in a circle with a red bowl in front of them. 

"Sorry to interrupt guys but i'm really bored. Can I stay?" I ask to anyone. 

"Girl you didn't even have to ask. Here, sit next to me" Crystal pats the empty space next to her and i nod walking over. 

"What are you guys doing?" I ask Ash who was on the other side of me. 

"Truth or dare. Sorta. Instead of you choosing a truth or a dare, the bowl does. Theres paper in there and stuff" She whispers in my ear and I smile eagerly. 

"How extreme are the dares?" 

"Pretty extreme" She shrugs her shoulder. 

"So Mare, since you just came and I assume Ash just explained the rules, how about you have a go?" Kling speaks up. 

"Alright" I grab the red bowl from the middle and swirl my hand around before grabbing a piece of paper. Please don't be a dare. 

I open up the paper and read the scrambled hand writing. 

It says 'Truth- have you kissed anybody in this room?" 

"Wow you guys don't hold back" I laugh nervously. 

"Read it out loud" Moe says. 

"Truth-have you kissed anybody in this room?" I slightly mumble my words. 

I look up from my hands to find Tobin looking at me curiously. 

I elbow Ash wondering if i should say what happened between us. She nods quickly. 

"Um...yes i have. I kissed Ash when we were in our early twenties. We were very drunk at the time" I laugh. All I hear are gasps filling my ears. 

"So where you guys a thing?" Crystal asks curiously. 

"Oh noo. It was a one time thing and like i said we were extremely intoxicated" I laugh again making quick eye contact with Tobin. My eyes travel down to her hands finding them on Christens knee. 

Must be nice .

I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy in me. I knew I had started to like Tobin but I didn't think I would get jealous so quickly. 

The circle went around quickly and soon landed on Tobin. Crystal had to share the age of when she lost her virginity, Al had to share her most embarrassing moment, Kelly had to play ding dong ditch, Moe had to take off her shirt, she had an undershirt so she was fine and now it was Tobin's turn. 

She quickly picked up the bowl and took no time to grab a piece of paper. 

She read out loud, " Are you in a relationship?". She turned her head to look at Christen. Christen nodded. 

"I actually am in a relationship. I'm with Christen" Wow that hurts. It hurts alot. 

Something built up inside of me that I haven't felt in a while. A very large lump began to form in my throat. Oh no, I can't let any waterworks fall out. 

"Excuse me. I have to go sorry" I don't say another word and I walk out the room quickly and run over to mine. I hear footsteps behind me and I already knew who it was. 

My eyes begin watering some more and my vision soon becomes blurry. 

"I'm not sure why I'm crying. I don't know why I'm feeling so betrayed" I cry not turning my back yet. 

"It's not even this serious. But i'm still feel hurt." I take a breath. I can hear them walking closer. 

"I should be happy for them. I-I am happy for them." I put my head down. 

A very tatted arm hugs me from behind. 

"It was so clear that you have feelings for Tobin. I can't even count the amount of times I caught you staring or when I caught her staring. Don't cry for her."Ash mumbles on the back of neck. 

"I was really starting to like her. I thought she might feel the same too. I should've seen this coming. She was avoiding me and spending a lot of time with Christen" I finally begin accepting my words. 

"Why am I even crying for someone who doesn't even want me?" 

"That's my girl" Ash let's go of my back. I turn around still crying but laughing this time.

"I'm better than this. No way in hell am I about to cry over someone who hurt me. F that" I say wiping away my tears. 

She laughs clapping.

"You're going to get back in there and keep playing. Show her that her relationship doesn't affect you" I laugh and walk out the door a second time tonight. 

She grabs my hand pulling me back. 

"Oh and by the way, Ali and I sorta knew this game was happening and that maybe you would play so we came up with a plan. My turn is next and i'm going to plant a dare in there to do. It's a thing to get Tobin jealous, should you say, and it has to do with me and you" She whispers. I look at her confused. 

"Ashlyn what on earth did you do?" I cross my arms looking at her .

"The paper say to kiss the person on the right, which will be you. I would've done it with Ali but it was her idea and she wants to see Tobins reaction" She blatantly says. 

"Ash this is very childish. I'm not doing this" I shake my head.

"Please" She gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Those might work on Ali but not on me. Ash I can't do that to you and Ali" 

"It was Ali's idea!" She whisper yells. 

"She must be into some kinky stuff, watching her girl kiss another girl" 

"Nobody's complaining here. So please" She begs again. 

"Fine! But what kind of kiss?"

"Tongue?" 

"Ashyln!" She laughs dragging me back into the room with all the girls. 

"Yay, you guys are back. We can continue!" Kling says excitedly. I sigh not ready for this. 

"Ash, it's your turn" Ali says smirking. She really is into some kinky stuff, my gosh.

We sit back into our spots and ash quickly grabs the bowl. She does the same routine picking out a paper, taking a second to read and then says it out loud. 

"Have a tongue kiss with the person to the right" She says slowly as if she didn't know that will happen. 

"Maybe we should end the game" Tobin shares quickly. My eyebrows raise surprised. 

"Why? The fun has just begun" Ash says. 

I look over to her winking and she grabs the side of my face and forcefully brings it to her lips. I kiss back immediately whilst grabbing her forearm. 

The kiss was a quick 1-2. Well it was a bit longer than that. A little more intense than I anticipated. And might i say, god damn Ash was a good kisser. Ali was one lucky gal. 

I pulled away smiling and looked in front of me to see shocked faces. Than i look over to Ali to see her with an even bigger smile than before. 

"Wow" Moe says shocked. 

"Yeah. That was hot" Alex said next. I can just feel my face becoming beat red. 

"I'm surprised you guys didn't have sex right then and there" Christen chuckles. I shake my head quickly. It wasn't like that. 

"Where's Tobin?" I ask curiously. 

"She said she wasn't feeling well. She went to bed" Christen told us. 

"Yeah maybe we should end it off on that note. We can do it again tomorrow" Crystal says standing up to stretch. Soon everyone began to do the same.

We all slowly started to exit her room except for Whit. They were roommates. 

Ali pulls me aside to talk, "Tobin was pissed. I've never seen anything like it. Oh and by the way, that was hot." She winks. I laugh awkwardly. 

"Wait on a scale from 1-10 how pissed was she?"

"29" Are you serious?

"But she's with Christen" I pout my lip. 

"Yeah but anyone could see that she has feelings for you. After tonight, it's hard to say she doesn't" She tells me giving me a hug. 

"Thank you. Goodnight guys" I wave to them one last time before entering my room. Pinoe still wasn't here but i was ready to just lay down and over think everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely one of my beat chapters :/ sorry about that but enjoy anyway!


	5. Pre-Game Ritual

I honestly couldn't believe today. I got woken up by Pinoe screaming, "We're at the Olympics!! And it's our first game! Ahhh!" , which by the way was very loud and was only loud because of how early in the morning it was. And then I spilled my coffee all over my practice uniform, my heart actually broke. 

"Earth to Mare?" Kelly's hand waves in front of my face. 

"What? Yeah" 

"C'mon we have to get to the bus" I didn't realize that we've been standing in the lobby for a while. 

"Damn. You're right. Let's go!" And with that I grab her hand and run to the car. She laughs behind me as we step on. Everybody was already with their bus buddies. With the retirement of many of the teammates a lot of bus buddies were separated but we all have a place on the bus. 

We take our separate ways as she sits with Pugh and I go to the back. 

I decide to do my pre-game tradition and call my best friend or maybe actually my brother. It's something i do before every game, national games and club games. 

I take out my phone and scroll through my contacts. I press Marcelo's name. I hope he's available. He might not be considering he's in America with the boys from Madrid. I'm pretty sure he had a game today. But i'm not sure what time. 

The call rings twice before he answers. 

"Mare!" He yells through the phone. 

"Marcelo! How's my favorite person ever?" I laugh.

"Good! Very good actually! We just won a game in your home state, New Jersey! The boys are actually surrounding me right now to say hi" A huge smile appears on my face. 

"It sucks that I'm not there. I miss playing with you guys. And put me on speaker!"  

"Okay. You're on" 

"Hey boys! I miss you guys" I say sadly but still happy. 

"Mare! Oh how good it is to hear your voice. These guys are crazy without you here" I hear James yell. I then hear a bunch of "heys!" and one "ow". 

"We're doing just fine. James is exaggerating a bit" Sergios sighs. 

"Oh is that true peanut?" I ask Sergio.  

"Mare bring home that gold!" Lucas says. For some reason that made me look to my side and look at the tan girl with the surprisingly sharp jaw line. 

"I'll do my best" 

"Dedicate me a goal baby doll" Benz comes out of nowhere. 

"Of course. If I make any goals, i'll make sure to dedicate them to you guys" I smile chessily. 

"Mare? Is your Kelly friend there?" James asks. I gasp giggling. 

"Give me a second. I'll go get her" I hold the phone to my chest and i stand up carefully considering this is a moving vehicle. 

"Kells!" I whisper shout hoping she hears me. 

She didn't. 

"Kells!" I try again a little louder. 

Still no use. What is she doing? 

"M, do you need me to call Kelly?" Tobin asks watching me struggle. 

"Yes please" 

She bends a little over the seats in front of her taping the freckled girls' shoulder. She turns around startled. 

"Mare has been calling you" Tobin tells you. She turns around grinning and I whisper a quick thank you to her. 

"James is asking for you" Kelly squeals and runs over to me. She grabs my wrist excitedly. 

"I hope you're not just saying that munchy" She grins. 

"Nope! He's right here on the phone" He mouth forms an 'o' shape and she soon covers it with her hand. 

I hold the phone in front of me and put it on speaker so she can speak to me. 

"James, she's right next to me" Kelly grabs me grinning uncontrollably.

"Hi Kelly! Just wanted to tell you I've heard a lot about you and wanted to wish you luck for your game today" He tells her and my heart melts. 

She takes a breath, "I hope it was all good things. And thank you. It means a lot" She says trying to act cool. She's clearly freaking out. 

Jill stands up telling us we're at the field. I can't believe we're about to have our first game of the Olympics. 

"Okay guys. We have to go. Love you bye" I quickly hang up. 

Okay now I'm freaking out. I should be used to this but the first game is always so nerve wrecking. It's my third Olympics, I should be just fine. 

The back seats wait until all the players from the front exit the bus. I grab my little bag with my necessities and walk off the bus. 

I'm hit with fans surrounding the sides. Many of the girls are stopping to take pictures. 

Wow I didn't realize how much support we have here in Brazil. 

"Mare! Picture please?" A young girl asks me. I smile walking over to her. 

"Hey sweetie" I bend down to her level. From the side of my eyes I can see her mother taking pictures. 

"Thank you for everything you've done. You're such an inspiration to young girls" Her mother tells me. 

"Thank you" I wave goodbye to the two. I take a few more pictures and sign a bit before walking in the stadium.

All the girls were in the locker room changing to their warm up clothes. 

I still wasn't sure if i was comfortable changing in front of all their eyes. 

The bruises on my hips and side were very much still visible. 

Rapinoes music is blasting in the locker room.

They all quickly change and run out to the field. I can hear all the screams. Good god I'm excited. 

I wait for them all to leave before quickly changing. 

I take off my shirt and put on my warm up one. My pants comes off quickly and my shorts get put on just as quick. 

"Mare?" Press's voice interrupts the silence. 

"Chris, hey" She looks at me excitedly. 

"We're waiting for you outside. The fans are cheering your name" She smiles. 

"Really?" She nods.

"It's crazy. The Brazilians have your name on their jersey. I've never seen anything like it." A lump forms in my throat. But only of happiness. 

"C'mon let's get out there!" She grabs my hand and we run outside together. We laugh and loud screams surrounds us both. 

I take a step back and turn around. My eyes tears at the sight. Chris was right. My name was on so many of the jerseys. This was truly incredible. 

I give them a quick wave before running to the gals so we can start warming up. 

"M, come here for a second" Jill calls me over. I nod. 

"What's up?"

"Mal has been having trouble with her ankle so I'm pushing you up. We're going to put Allie in Mid for now." She tells me showing some tactics on a white board. 

"Okay cool! Thanks Jill" I grin. 

\-----------------------

Here we go. 

I take a few jumps waiting in line about to walk out. Tobin stands in front of me totally calm. 

"How are you calm right now?" I ask her. She laughs turning around. 

"I'm not trust me. I'm totally freaking out but i'm holding it in" She tells me and i still shake like a mad man. 

She grabs my hand and tries to calm me down. I look at her eyes a little unsure. She looks down and away letting go of my hand. 

We get the signal to start walking out and she starts. 

"For my family and boys" I whisper to myself once stepping on the field. 

I stretch my neck and jump up standing in line. Our national anthem was first. We all sang along proudly. It was hard to not look at the beautiful tan girl in front of me. 

I shake my head exiting those thoughts. She's Christens girl. 

We get in a circle sharing a quick chant. 

I shout "Let's go USA!!!!l whilst running to my position in the left side. 

Every player on the bench. field and even the fans await for the whistle. 

And as soon as we waited there it went.

Let's buggie New Zealand.


End file.
